Stuck In Between
by SakuraUtau
Summary: What if Mikan had a totally different life. When she meets mister playboy, how will her first year be like. Being toyed around yet loved. How will a girl like Mikan feel? She goes through hardship and hurt, and now is in a living hell. Alices Kill. NXM
1. Not Like it Seems

Not Like It Seems

_Life is difficult,_

_But you can't give up that easily_

_Someone will reach out a hand,_

_And one day save you from your Pain_

_Just smile, and keep holding on_

I may seem like a regular high school student, but I'm not... If you saw my true colors, you'd think I'm a freak. Probably beyond weird. But, to tell you the truth... theres more people like me.

Hi I'm Sakura Mikan! I'm a student at the infamous school in Tokyo called Gakuen Alice. Its a school for "special" students. When I say "special" I mean people with incredible powers. Well, for now I'll tell you that I'm a high schooler. I'm fifteen years old and I'm a 1st year in high school.

I guess at the moment you think I'm a bubbly cheerful girl, but I'm not... Actually, when you see me, I'm a stoic type of person. I guess its all because of my past. Well, it was my choice to turn myself into such a person but at least inside I have a heart... Right?

At this second I'm running for my life! I woke up really late! If I'm late once more Jin-Jin will shock me to death. (TT_TT) **BooHoo**

If I die... Maybe my life could have had some meaning... Well, today was my 1st month in this school. Its pretty horrible to tell you the truth. I'm hated by fan club girls, this perverted idiot peeked at my underwear and my best friend keeps shooting me with her Baka Gun!

* * *

As I got to the door of my classroom, I tripped and fell over the Oh-So-Famous Hyuga Natsume. It was terrible! "Hey Polka, would you mind getting off me. Your pretty heavy." _Actually, your not. Your as light as a feather. _That Natsume is pissing me off! I got up and then said "By your information, my name Is MIKAN! Not Polka!!! You pervert!" All he did was smirk. Ah, its getting me mad!

I moved aside and walked into the classroom. I whispered out "Good Morning Everyone" Some said 'good morning back, but some just ignored me. But, I didn't care to much. I ran as fast as I could to hug Hotaru, but she beat me to the catch. She hit me with her horse hoof invention. It hurt like hell but its worth it... I guess?

I was lucky, I got to class five minutes before it started! I wouldn't be able to live if I was late once more! The sad thing is, that my classes start and ends as : Math, English, Science, and History... Then I have my D.A class (Dangerous abilities class, if you didn't know.) It sucks... I know.

At the moment I wished that I was a bird. I want to be free. Free from this hell. If I could, I'd bring Hotaru with me. But... I can't. Life in Gakuen Alice, isn't as fun as it seems. Waiting for this life to pass me bye, is the hardest. I wish somebody would save me, but it would be useless. I'm like dirt... you could put diamonds on it, but it would still be dirt.

There could be so much more to my life, but I just waste it. These Alice's and whatever just pull me down. It changed me and gave me grief and sorrow. I wish that freedom was on my side, but sadly... it isn't.

The world is a beautiful place, but as long as there is Alice's, this world will be stained with crimson blood. This imperfect world is dark and dirty, as long as the devil walks along it... But, I pray that the God that I pray to and depend on, will listen to my plea. If you hear me now, please change this world for the better. I know you made me, so I can do something special, but... what do you want me to do?

* * *

Natsumes P.O.V

This is so wired... The girl I'm falling in love, is falling to the darkness so easily. I feel as if this beautiful brunette is moving further and further away from me. It hurts to know that I can't save her. Well, I bet I could, but Its just to hard.

I was watching her every move(okay, I sound like a stalker) she doesn't look to well. She looks sick or at least dazed, completely. She started drawing, ignoring the fact that she was in English class with that stupid gay teacher Narumi.

I notice she was drawing an angel. It was beautiful. In a way, It reminded me of Mikan. The beauty, the gentleness and the eyes that see past me. The only thing is, the girl I've been loving is as dense as a diamond.

**End Of P.O.V**

* * *

A few classes pass by and it was lunch. I got up and went straight to the cafeteria. I sat alone with my special star meal. Steak and lobster. Yum.. Then my best friend came with Tobita Yuu and the twins Anna and Nonoko. To tell you the truth Nonoko and Inchou (A.K.A Tobita-kun) are dating, how cute... As people kept flooding in the lunch room, a few more people sat with us. First : Sumire Shouda, then Koko, then Kitsume, then Mochu, then Aoi and lastly Natsume and Ruka.

We started talking about the most random things. Like waiters and there uniforms, how to eat curry and rice, Watching T.V at night and a bunch of weird topics. At least I find these people interesting. If I didn't, I wouldn't have friends like these. The thing is, I don't want to be attached, or else I might go back to the starting point of my sadness.


	2. Rewind

* * *

Rewind

_Go to the past_

_To see the Future_

_Come back soon _

_For our love will grow deeper_

It began about a year ago...

* * *

_Flash Back_

"Hn" I wondered why grandpa was acting so weird. "Mikan, I want you to promise me to find hope and live to the fullest. I want you to love and to be loved." I just looked at him blankly and merely replied "I promise grandfather. I will try to fulfill your promise."

_A Week Later_

* * *

"Grandfather! Don't die on me! Don't Go!" I was shrieking. "Mi- Mikan... Don't be sad... I'll be going to heaven. I'll have peace..." Those were the last words he said to me. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" I was crying and crying for hours. My Grandfather was all I had, and I never took him for granted.

After the funeral was over, I couldn't talk to anyone. I felt like I was an outsider who needed 'out'. So I packed my belongings such as : a light blue mini laptop, a light blue cell phone that has games like the Wii games, some clothes, everyday hygienic stuff , my Ipod and my life saving and grandfathers savings. But, all I did was walk. I kept walking, walking till I couldn't stand anymore.

I just remember that I got to Tokyo, but I don't remember where I went. I knew I didn't end up getting to far. Because, at the moment, I'm sleeping next to a trash can. I was huddling in my Aeropostale hoody. Then I felt some sort of a pang in my body.

The chill was getting to me. My body was getting colder and colder. I felt the pain, and I knew this isn't good. I needed to find some source of heat, anything would do. I saw a man as I was coming up to him I saw he was holding a child by the forearm. I was scared, no frightened.

I suddenly jumped at the man and grabbed the child (this is the first time I used my Alice). The mans eye widened. "Yo, mister molester! Don't go grabbing children as you please." My bag was slung over my shoulder so I picked up the kid in my arms and stuck my tongue out to the weird man.

I started running as fast as I could, but it wasn't enough. The man was tailing me, with a bunch of his cronies. 'Crap, I can't run as fast as I can because of my stupid bag and this kid.' The pain in my body started coming again. I had to keep holding on though. This child needs me and I can't abandon him.

I started to speak to him "Whats your name kid?" He lifted his face to look at me and then spoke "My name is Hijiri Youichi." I nodded then asked "Why were they after you kid?" His eyes quivered "I'm different." I replied "How so?" He just looked down and said "I have an Alice. I can summon evil spirits and I can make dark energy." I kept running but softly said "Don't worry Yo-chan, I'll protect you no matter what." I winked at him solemnly.

I got to an intersection and cut off those men in black suits. I know I was scared but this what I could do for this child. I needed to find a way to take care of both of us, but how? "Um, Mikan -onee chan, the Alice you used was weird." I looked at him and said "Alice, me having an Alice. Kid your crazy." But onee chan, you stopped both me and that man from using our Alice's. Whats that supposed to mean?" I just stared at him then said "How old are you anyways?' He Replied "I'm seven!" I just sighed and said "I don't know how I can carry you kid." Then I put him down and held his hand.

"So... you really think I have an Alice" I asked. Youichi looked up at me and then said "I'm pretty sure of it onee chan, and its most likely the nullification Alice." I nodded, "Wow, who'd know that I have some sort of existence in this world." Yo- chan just stared at her but didn't say anything.

_Six months later_

* * *

After all this time I spent with Yo- chan, I learned plenty of battle strategies etc. I also learned about my second Alice, accidentally.

On a warm summer evening Yo- chans Alice went out of control. I tried and tried to stop him by nullifying it but at the moment, I was weak. But, as I got closer and closer to him my powers sinked in. I somehow touched him and a stone appeared. Of course he stopped but it was weird. Yo- chan just looked at me wide eyed then spoke "Onee- chan, you you have the S.E.C Alice?" It sounded like a statement, yet it sounded like a question.

I don't know why but I was scared. Just looking at Yo- chans stone made me feel sick. "Yo- chan, do not I repeat do not ever tell anyone about this stone, you got that?" He nodded but he seemed to know how I was feeling. "Onee- chan, its my turn to take care of you." I smiled then looked away.

_One month later_

* * *

I learned how to control my S.E.C and I gained from it. At night Yo- chan and I will go 'hunting'. We find people with Alice's and we steal, copy, then erase whatever is left of an Alice in their body. It wasn't so horrible if you ask me. I mean its better than having these children separated from there family and never get to see them again.

The alices I've collected so far are : the angel, mind-reading, elemental, knowledge, strength, invention, light, dark, spirit, speed, animal, barrier and force alice. It was a pretty good amount of alices so far if I do say so myself. All I know so far is, that the AAO And Gakuen Alice, won't catch Yo- chan and I.


	3. Scared

Scared

_Never thought that it'd hurt_

_Several wounds set in this heart_

_Protect what you can_

_And live even when the impossible comes_

When life is completely out of your reach, what would you do? Well for me I have to stand even when its hard to stand. I have to protect Yo- chan no matter what., but how.

"Yo- chan! I'm going out for a while. I have to go to work!" He just nodded. Okay you may think we live in a home, but we don't. We live in a tree that I created with my elemental alice I stole. How fun. Guess what my job is, a waitress. The good thing is that they don't check for background or anything like that. I have pure luck. I look at least sixteen.

I wonder why I can show my true self to Yo- chan. I mean this facade I carry, is becoming solid. I feel as if I'm sinking into it. No matter how hard this life is, I have to do something. We need food and shelter. Because of that I need to work. Even if this gig as a waitress is dirty.

"Hey waitress! Why don't you sit on my lap!" I stared at the man and replied "If I sit on your lap, then you'd have to give me one hell of a tip." He smirked then took out twenty dollars. I rose my eyebrow and then got on his lap. Its been like this for a while. Men putting tip in my bra and making me do gross things.

But my night just started.

* * *

_After shift_

I went to the changing room. I just had to get out of this maid outfit. Its sickening having to wear it. I unlocked my locker and put all the money I made in my bag. But before I can change, three men were coming in. I stuffed my bag back into the locker and locked it in. I was glaring at the men and spat put "You shouldn't be here. Its prohibited for non- employees to be in the back area.

One of the three came near me. He smelt like alcohol, a very strong scent of Brandy. I tried pushing him away but it was no use. I couldn't possibly use my alice, or I'll be taken away. What could I do. One of the other men grab onto my legs while another had a bottle of whiskey. He grabbed my mouth and started puring down the contents into me. I had to chug it down. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't free myself. I was knocked out cold.

* * *

**Mans P.O.V**

This girl was easy. Touching her was a cinch. You could tell she was young, really young. But even so, I had fun. Having sex with her was one of the best things me and my buddies could have ever done.

**End Of P.O.V**

* * *

I woke up alone in a house, scared out of my wits. When I looked down, I was naked and my blood was on the sheets. It has been the first time I was ever scared about being a alice, for the first time. I just couldn't help being some girl who couldn't protect herself. Its not my fault that this happened. I can't control weather or not I'll be safe, I just can't. I got up and put my maid clothes back on. With that I ran for it. I used the wind alice to cloak me and I used the speed alice to make me get there faster. As I got to the Cafe, I knew I was safe. I came in and the owner was sorry. She couldn't believe that something this horrific happened to me. She had to fire me because of that.

I changed my clothes and took my bag and headed for Youichi.

_At the tree_

* * *

It was weird. I felt another person in our tree. I hope its not a wannabe alice person or whatever. I came in and saw a man. He nodded and said "I see your sister has finally arrived." Yo- chan nodded and I kept a stoic face. I replied "And Who might you be?" He smiled and said "Oh I'm your new master. I will train you how to fight and use your alices." My eyebrow cocked up and I shook my head making it seem like I said no.

Youichi broke in "Onee -chan, give him a chance and where have you been?" I muttered "I was sort of attacked." Youichi's eyes widened and he barked "What, where are they! I'm gonna kill who ever touches you!" I was grateful but this silver haired child shouldn't fight because of me.

The man suddenly spoke up "Youichi you shouldn't fight with anger. You should channel your anger into energy. And with that, I'll teach you how." I was about to say something but I stayed quiet.

_After a month_

* * *

"Shishou, you amazing. How do you fight so well?" I asked emotionlessly. He smiled and cheered "Because, I'm so amazing!" That cocky bastard! Who does he think he is praising his self. "Oh I see." My eyebrow was twitching. "Mikan, I want you to become a street fighter. Thats the only way you can make good money." I nodded and got back to training.

After working so hard I joined street fighter tournaments. I worked my ass off just to make a living for Yo- chan and I. But all of that came crashing down when the alice academy people showed up.


	4. Running

Running

_I thought that I had time_

_Thinking doesn't do much_

_But I know I'll be able to find a way_

I can't give up. Yo- chan and Shishou are my life. I can't give in just because of my lack of self- awareness. I need to save whats precious to me. I've been working my ass off to be a street fighter and I can't give up half way.

_In the streets_

* * *

'Yo-chan don't be scared' I promised to myself that I'd protect him, and I will. We were running for our lives once more. We couldn't let them get to us.

"Go around the block." said a man in black. "Yes sir!"

Ah, there catching up to us. What do I do now! It hit me, there was a moped right there so I used my knowledge alice to help me hot-wire it. I grabbed Yo-chan and my Shishou got on as well. We drove in the night but we didn't get to far.

_Near Gakuen Alice_

* * *

We kept driving until we came to a halt. Great they caught us. Big whoop! They even cornered us. How fun! Jeez, this has got to be the worst day of my frickin life. Okay scratch that. Second worst day of my life.

All of a sudden ropes grabbed my wrists my ankles and my torso. I was locked up. Same goes for Yo- chan and Shishou. I was unable to protect either of them. For the first time in a long time, I wanted to cry. I was defeated, and I acknowledged that... Not really, but in the end I'd have to.

The next thing I knew was that I was knocked out. My vision got blurry and all I could see was blobs of colors mixing into a cold dangerous black. It was it. I have failed to keep my family safe. I failed to run away. In all aspects I failed.

_Somewhere in Gakuen Alice_

* * *

All I remembered was running away from the G.A. I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for there stinking trap. I'm horrible. I can't even believe that this was happening so quickly. I know I'm not the biggest thinker when I'm rushed, but I could've done something... anything to protect what was so important to me.

I opened my eyes to see a pretty big office. A large mahogany desk was faced right across from me. I on the other hand was placed on a wooden couch with a lavender type of cushion. Yo- chan was still asleep on a same type of styled chair.

I started to get up and then the principal looked at me, then smiled. I was sort of confused. I mean, shouldn't she be mad because I've been running away for ages? This is weird yet outrageous in all sorts of ways. Shouldn't she be yelling at me by now? I have no clue what is running through her mind. Even when I use the mind- reading alice. I bet she has some sort of barrier alice on. Great, how will I ever understand her?

I looked right into her eyes then commanded "Where am I?" She just giggled! I can't believe it! I bet she didn't take me seriously one bit! "She smiled once more then replied gently "Your in Gakuen Alice." I raised a brow then asked "And may I ask who you are." She seemed amused., The nerve! "Oh I'm the middle school principal. You may call me Hii- sama." Still I didn't like her. I didn't know if she was trust worthy or not.

I then said "Why take me here, I don't need to be in some 'fancy' school for alices." She seemed a little down but replied "I think this will be a good experience for you and your... um younger brother." She knew we weren't related. Anyone could tell really. He was a silver head and I was a brunette. I still felt like something was wrong so I spoke up "Well, I Do Not want to be here! This place feels like a jail, and may I ask where my Shishou is?"

She looked at me kindly then said "Oh, he's in the staff office. He is now registering to be a teacher. So you shouldn't worry about it. See he trusts us." I still grimaced. My stoic facial was slowly fading. I turned my head "Well, trusting people who tied us up and brought us here out of our own will doesn't feel like they deserve trust." She giggled and smiled. "Your a very smart girl. I like you. You remind me of a girl I kept close to me." I looked at her but I turned to Yo-chan, he started waking up.

"Onee-chan, where are we?" I looked at him and bent sown to my knees to get in eye range as him. "Were at the so called Gakuen Alice. At the moment were at the middle school principals office." He blinked a few times and his eyes widened. "NO, we can't be! Onee-chan, I didn't want you to come here! I should have-" I slowly shook my head and said "No, I should have protected you, but I guess we have to put up with this jail." He grimaced but nodded.

I looked at the 'Hii-sama' and said "I'll trust you for now, but if anything happens to Yo-chan I will rip you to pieces with my bare hands." She just smiled and said "I promise you, nothing bad will happen to Hijiri-san, Sakura-sama." I nodded and put together my stoic facade.

* * *

_In a black car_

So at the moment Yo-chan and I are in a black limo. Instead of going straight to my dorm, I went straight to yo-chans dorm. I wanted to make sure he gets safely placed at his dorm. They told me he was a three star or something like that. He is a smart-ass kid if I got to say. Well at least we made it here safely. As we dropped him off, I kissed him on the forehead and whispered into his ear "Be careful, if anything happens to you, come to me immediately." He nodded then ran off to his fancy dorm.

I was getting rather tired as we came to a halt. I saw a magnificent building just for middle schoolers. Actually to tell you the truth, this is my last year in middle school. I finally turned fifteen on January 1st, and now I'm on my last year of mid-school. It isn't exciting or anything but its pretty cool. I'm a year older and a year stronger.

As I got in my room my jaw dropped. It was huge! It was nothing like grandfathers room for me. I mean they told me I was a 'special' star but this is just humongous. My bed frame was mahogany and my sheets and comforter was a mandarin and orange color. I head matching desk, book shelf and night stand. I also had my own kitchen and restroom. It was amazing. The only thing is, it felt empty. Something about it just didn't seem right. I dropped my things on the floor and went straight for the closet. In it I found uniforms. A blue pleated skirt, matching necktie, a white button-up blouse and a black blazer. 'Great, uniforms, how exciting.' Nothing can get worse than that.

I took out my laptop and cell phone and plugged it into the outputs. Of course communication was scarce so it blocks any way of communication. I mean, you could still watch youtube, but you can't message or anything. You can still use your cell phones, but only to contact others from the G.A. Great... This will be fun!

I started looking in the closet and I found a pair of Pajamas and under-garments. I ran to the bathroom and took a shower. It was my first actual shower in an actual bathroom. Whenever I cleaned myself I had to use the elements to rinse and dry. This felt like home. When I changed and finished my daily hygienic cleaning, I felt a presence. Someone was in my room. I opened a door to find a boy, probably the same age as me, staring at me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked in a cool manner. Trying to keep a stoic facade. He smirked then replied "Your worst nightmare." He jumped out of my window and left me in a blank state.


	5. The Meeting

The Meeting

_To you I'm just nothing_

_But to the one I know in heaven_

_I'm his masterpiece_

All I remember was a boy saying "I'm your worst nightmare." It didn't make sense. I have never met him in my whole life, so why would he say that. I climbed to my bed and tried to sleep in peace.

* * *

**Natsumes P.O.V**

Hmph, who was that girl and why did she seem so familiar? Her chocolate orbs were so mesmerizing that I couldn't think. Out of all the things I could have said, I had to say I'm your worst nightmare. Come on! I'm an idiot.

I know I hate girls, mainly fan girls but, why her. I mean there is only one girl who I'd consider not a fan girl and thats defiantly Imai. But this girl, was different. Instead of dropping dead from my looks, she glared at me and asked who I was. This is gonna be a bumpy ride for now on.

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

My dream was peaceful at the moment. Unicorns and blah, blah, blah! Yeah right! My dream was horrifying! Blood, lots of blood. I was shaking and rolling around and all of a sudden I woke up, shooting in a sitting position.

**Pant, pant pant. **This was horrible, I was drenched in my own sweat. But all of this started to end. My alarm clock started to ring in the most annoying way. I reached over to turn it off. On it was 6:30 a.m. Great, I hate waking up this early but I have too.

I got up to brush my teeth and change. Huff, this is my first day at the G.A. I'm nervous but I can't show any emotion. If I do, it would just show how weak I am. After I got into my blazer and such I walked right back into the bathroom and took out a small music box. In it was my hair ornaments and jewelry. I grabbed a blue ribbon and connected some sort of silver and blue butterfly ornament on it. I used it as a head band, keeping my luscious hair down.

Then I put the locket I wear everyday on. It was a silver heart shaped locket with sapphire stones engraving my name. Inside was a picture of my grandfather and I. On the other side was words that said _Live life for one and one only. Find love and keep him close to your heart._ I cherished this locket and kept it close to my heart.

_Starting off the first day_

* * *

Alright, so I didn't have breakfast with everybody else. I actually had breakfast with a teacher name Narumi-sensei and a student they call Inchou. We had my favorite, bagels with cream cheese, yum. I was wondering why I didn't get to meet everyone else yet, but I was soon to find out.

The reason they brought me to this garden looking area to have breakfast was to give me a tour. Actually this Inchou guy didn't notice, but I copied his alice. Interesting, he had the illusions alice. After we ate I took a sip of my tea and Inchou announced that it was time to start the tour. I started to get up but he wouldn't let me. I was so confused, you should have seen me. "Ahem, Sakura-san please close your eyes." I nodded and then he told me I could open them. When I did I saw the G.A in a birds point of view. It was sort of magical. 'So the class president is using his alice, interesting.

"Sakura-san, down there is the elementary building, thats where your brother will be going. He's probably taking his breakfast at the moment. Since its already 7:45." I nodded then he started going on. "Now were at the mid-high and high school area. The high school area is prohibited to anyone other than high schoolers, unless your invited. In the mid-school there are seventh, eighth and ninth grade classes. As we all know, your a ninth grader. Your in the same class as I. Class 3-b. So if you need anything, just ask." I nodded once more and the tour ended. I glanced down at my phone and it was 7:50.

"Naru-sensei, Inchou, why are we going to class so late?" Narumi-sensei answered that "Well, since your the new student we have to show you around, and because theres a new student the class gets a free period to meet you." I raised a brow and said "Oh". I didn't say anything after that.

_At the classroom_

* * *

"Now, Mikan-chan come in when I give you the cue." I nodded but got a little pissed off when the sensei didn't use honorifics.

"Class settle down, settle down. I want to introduce you to a new student." I heard a few students saying stuff like 'I wonder if its a girl or a boy', 'what ranking is he or she?' and blah, blah blah. "Now let me introduce her. Mikan-chan" I entered the room and some of the kids were in awe. I got to Narumi-sensei and spoke in and emotionless way "Sakura Mikan, special star, nullification alice." Some of the students were a little shocked. I guess being emotionless is pretty scary.

"Does anyone have questions for Mikan-chan?" Urgh he isn't using honorifics! He should call me Sakura-san! But no one dared to ask questions to me because I was glaring at sensei. "Alright then, who wants to be her partner?" every hand stuck up except for three. "Hmm, ah I know. Hyuga Natsume!" A bunch of girls started to whine, It was getting quite annoying if you ask me.

"No!!! I cannot except this!" A girl with green permifried hair exclaimed. " I raised a brow "Well, I guess you have to except it, permy." Her face went red and her vain popped out of her head. Inside I was laughing but I just smirked. She went crazy.

* * *

**Natsumes P.O.V**

Great, another frickin fan girl. None the less she'll faint when she sees me. I'm a hundred percent sure about it. I don't me to brag but its probably true.

**End of P.O.V**

* * *

"Alright its a free period, now Mikan-chan please sit at the back seat next to Natsume." I started walking over to my seat and some girls were glaring at me on my way. 'Stupid fan girls' I thought. As I got to my seat I said in a mono- tony way, "Please take care of me." A boy with a manga lifted his head up and stared at me with no emotion. I glared at him and calmly yet rudely said "You."


	6. Great, Its Him!

Great, Its Him!

_'Cause I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now_

_Your my only hope'_

_Mandy Moore and A Walk to Remember _

* * *

You gotta be kidding me. Lord, are playing with me? Alright, I know that there are know accidents or whatever, and you have a plan for us, but him! Why!!!

_Back to where we left off_

* * *

Great I'm stuck with Mister I'm-Your-Worst-Nightmare! Can things get any worse? "Oi, who are you calling 'you'?" I glared at him and calmly retorted"Umm, I just said 'you' to some guy who went into my room at the middle of the night, to tell me that he's my worst nightmare." He raised a brow and then commented "Oh, did I really said that?" The nerve of him! He's being frickin sarcastic! I was about to say something, but I was being lifted into the air.

"Hey girl, don't act as if your all cool. Natsumes our leader so buzz off!" I smirked. I nullified his alice and gracefully landed on my feet. His eyes widened. Now I knew I had to be more cautious, so I put a nullification cloak around me. "I guess you forgot that I have the nullification alice." He couldn't believe his eyes. It was pretty hysterical if you ask me. It would be even more funnier if I told them I had S.E.C.

I saw A little mind-reader trying to get into my head. For a moment I opened my cloak near my head and started to think. I was first thinking about the mind-reader how he was prancing around happily in a meadow and then it got gory. He was attacked simultaneously by the devil(I believe in God but sometime I can't control my dark side. XD) and he was shredded into pieces. The boys face look horrified. I then thought 'Get in my head again, and that might happen." He nodded and I finally took my seat.

As the minutes passed people came up to me. To girls started getting closer as they got to me they introduced themselves. "Hi I'm Anna, and this is Nonoko." A pink haired bubbly girl said. Nonoko her twin said "Anna has the cooking alice and I have a chemistry alice." I nodded and then replied "Its nice to meet you." Its not like I smiled but they knew they were welcome to talk to me.

A girl with jet black hair that came to her shoulders went my way. I knew her but how.? She had these orchid color eyes that seem to see through everything. I just stared in my stoic way, but if you could see the inside of me... I was staring in awe. She came up and spoke "Mikan, why are you here?" My eyes widened but I tried to keep my cool. "May I ask you something? Who are you?"

The girl with the purple eyes looked stoic, but she seemed hurt in some way. She replied in a annoyed way "My name is Imai Hotaru. Why can't you remember, Mikan? I'm your best friend. I grew up with you." The thing is, my memories were all a blur. While I was in training with shishou, he told me to forget about my past and he told me to clear my mind. I looked down trying to recall my memories but all could say was "I'm, I'm sorry... I just can't remember."

Thankfully the bell rang telling everyone it was our next class. But the girl didn't leave her spot she was staring at me impatiently, waiting to see if my memory would come back. I heard the raven haired boy talking to a Blondie. "Ruka, lets go." he demanded. As they left to the door, several others followed. But Imai-san wouldn't budge. The next teacher already came in.

* * *

_Meeting Jinno- sensei_

"Hmm? A new student." It sounded more as a question then a statement, but who cares really. "Miss Imai why are you staring at her?" Imai's head cocked up and she shook her head and went back to her seat. "Miss Sakura, I presume. I'm Jinno your math teacher." I nodded then stared blankly at the window.

The moment I looked out, I saw him. He was lying down, reading his manga. I maid a mental note 'he likes manga, a lot.' He was sitting against a very beautiful Sakura tree. I haven't seen such a thing in such a long time. Usually I was hiding in an oak tree I grew because I didn't want to get caught by the G.A or AAO. This was mesmerizing.

Then all a sudden I felt a thump on my head. As it fell I heard another thump on my desk but it sounded as if something cracked. I looked down at my desk and saw a piece of chalk. Then I touched my head and felt a little sore. "Miss Sakura, please pay attention to our lesson. Now come up to the board and do the problem.

Jeez, didn't have to hit me with chalk. Crazy frickin teacher. I looked at the problem it didn't seem to bad.

Multiply and write product in scientific notation.

(4x10^-5)(2.1x10^-7)

4x2.1= 8.4

(8.4x^-12)

.0000000000084

He was amazed that I actually finished a problem. I bet he thought I was a carefree idiot who fell asleep in class and didn't do her homework. As I looked at him I lift my head up and smirked. He went red in the face. Inner Mikan 'ha, thats what you get old hag!" The class went on and I stopped paying attention. I did the homework already. It was all about scientific notations and powers. To tell you the truth I sped by it easily.

A few minutes have passed and it was time for lunch. I wonder how great the rest of my day will be.


	7. Time To Talk

Time To Talk

_You may not remember me,_

_but I remember you_

_I know that I'll reach you someday_

_So wait for me _

* * *

Its amazing how time flashes before my eyes. One minute I'm in math the next, its lunch time. How great is it.

* * *

_In lunch room_

This is terrible! People are staring at me. Some glaring and some just drooling. All I could do is either concentrate on my food or glare at them.

Lets rewind a bit. Great how fun. Lunch will be so much fun. I started walking towards Inchou. I lightly tapped his shoulder then asked "Umm, wheres the lunch room?" He was a bit caught off-guard but he regained composure. "Oh Sakura-san, I"ll take you there myself." I agreed and followed after.

"You see Sakura-san, we eat food by our rankings." I nodded and let him blabber on. "No stars get a small portion of rice, pike mackerel and miso. One stars get hamburger, fries and a milkshake. Two stars get a type of pasta they prefer and well anything Italian. Three stars as myself get crab, fish or shrimp, actually anything seafood. And Special stars as yourself get rib eye stake and lobster."

Hearing that made my mouth water a bit. I haven't had good food in ages. To tell you the truth, that was just the lunch men. Just think about what kind of food I get for dinner. I went to a table where Anna and Nonoko were sitting. I pulled up a chair and waited for the robot maid to bring my food. The minute it came, I prayed in my head. It was a simple prayer but it gave me hope.

Now back to the starting point. So many people were staring at me. I was going crazy! But then I heard a slam on the door. A bunch of guys who thought they were bad-ass, entered the room. Great, Hyuga Natsume and his posse. How fun. He saw me and smirked, I on the other hand glared at his pitiful ways.

He suddenly pulled to a table near me and the moment I looked away, he was sitting behind me. This is lovely. Just great, if anything can get better. Imai was sitting at my table. She was munching on her crab and roe. Something about her bounced through my memory. It was fuzzy but I still remembered at least the words said. 'Aru-chi why do you love crab so much? She looked at me and replied nonchalantly "because its good."' The sudden memory bounced through my head and the words "Aru-chi" came out of my mouth.

I looked up to see Imai staring at me as if she lost the most important thing in her life, but it was coming back. She got up from her seat and grabbed me. I bet she needed answers, but I needed them to so I followed. As I looked back people were so surprised. I guess Imai keeps to herself.

She brought me to the tree I saw outside of the window. Then she composed herself. "Mikan, do you remember me now?" I looked down and replied "I don't know. Everything is fuzzy. To tell you the truth, all I could remember is my grandfathers death and everything after that. I'm sorry." I was confused and pained, but I kept my composure.

She looked at me and asked "Then Mikan, please tell me everything that happened after your grandfather died." I nodded and told her everything.

_In my room with Hotaru_

* * *

We kept talking and I told her about my street fighter competitions. She seemed intrigued, yet worried. So, I started remembering everything. Just being with her brought my sanity back. I felt like the real Sakura Mikan. The girl who laughs and smiles.

Hotaru and I talked so much it tired us out. Even so we kept talking. "Mikan why did you protect that kid Youichi? I mean you could lived a better life than this." I shook my head and said "Yo-chan is so important to me. If I hadn't met him, I wouldn't be able to keep my happiness in me. He brought me back up again, when I was in my time of need." Her eyebrows furrowed but she seemed to get the picture.

"Now, I know I'll protect your smile even if it is only shown to me." I wanted to cry but the tears didn't come out. "Thank you Hotaru. I never felt so at home in a long time." She nodded and we hugged each other.

We both fell asleep on my king sized bed. This is one of the happiest moments of my life. I couldn't have been more touched by anything in my life. The first time I had smiled in a long time. I have a feeling that I'll be saved. I know it, because my best friend is here by my side.


	8. Redo mishap

Redo-Mishap

_Don't worry about hardships_

_You always have a second chance_

_Just get back to the game,_

_And show what you can do_

For the first time in my life, I have found happiness. Hotaru brought me up when I was falling. She showed me that we were friends in the beginning, and will stay like that till the end.

* * *

_Second Day_

Alright, the first day of school always sucks, but maybe my second day won't. Alright I really don't believe my own words. When I woke up, I found a piece of paper Hotaru left for me.

Don't wake up late Idiot.

The teachers are strict and if your late,

who knows what there going to do to you.

By the way, if you are late, I won't help you out.

~Hotaru

Oh, great! My best friend is leaving me in the dust. She could have woke me up! This is unfair, and its already 7:20. I'm going to be hella late!

I was rushing as fast as I could. Doing my everyday hygienics, tyeing my hair up, changing and getting my things. Great, gonna be late! I couldn't eat breakfast so I pulled out a Quaker Oats Bar and did a mad dash. The thing that makes me look stupid is, I have the teleportation alice on me.

The minute it hit me, I was already at the classroom with my Oats bar in mouth. People were looking at me, probably laughing in their deranged minds. I just looked away and put my cold face on. I went straight to my seat and put a book on my head.

* * *

_In class_

As I was looking around the class, I saw Hotaru smirking. I was so pissed, so I used an instant transmission alice and said to her "What the hell! Why didn't you wake me up!" She looked confused and then I remembered, I never told anyone about my S.E.C! "If your wondering how I'm doing this, I found an alice stone." She nodded and then merely replied "I did try to wake you up, but you kept sleeping."

Urgh, Hotaru!!! This isn't cool I thought. I really have to wake up earlier. Man, this is going to be a long school year... Hmm, that Natsume kid and his friends aren't here. Then the teacher Narumi came in.

"Good Morning my beautiful class!" Most of everyone said Morning back, but some just ignored him. I guess it didn't effect Narumi because he looked as cheerful as ever. "Okay class, I want to announce a big event! Its a scholastic event." Many sighed and many cheered. I could care less. "Whoever wins, gets to go back home for a week! Isn't that fun?" Some cheered and looked as if this is their chance but some just ignored it.

I asked someone in front of me "Why doesn't most of the class care about this? If I were them, I'd like to go home." The kid replied "Because, most of the students here aren't smart, so theres no chance in them getting the prize. The most likely are Hotaru, Ruka and Inchou." I nodded and went back to my own doings.

At the moment I was re-reading a book called _City Of Bones_. It is interesting, I got to admit. The weird part is, that the brother and sister ended up kissing each other. The weird part is, that they didn't know that they were related. Enough about the book though, I suddenly saw mister I'm-So-Cool once more. He is sitting against his favorite tree. It was getting annoying. He's doing whatever he wants to do while I have to suffer in class.

* * *

_Lunch Time Mishap _

I thought that I could redo the whole day and make at least some new friends, but no. I have to be the one that gets the bad treatment. During my classes, permy and her gang threw paper at me and stuck sticky notes on my back. It was terrible and now I have to endure more, knowing that teachers aren't around.

As I was walking towards the lunch table, I saw Hyuga and his group. They suddenly stopped me at my tracks. As I looked up I spoke "What the hell did I do this-" They cut me off and tied my arms with rope. I was incapable of getting out now.

They started dragging me to the bathroom. As I was about to scream, they tied cloth around my mouth. Suddenly they brought me to a stall, sat me on a toilet and tied my hands to the walls of the stall. I was glaring at Natsume already. Watching him look at me made me sick.

"Get the camera out" Hyuga said. And Mochu got his camera. Then Hyuga sat on me so that our faces were facing each other. I felt pathetic. I let them get me. This is deja vu all over again. He took off my blazer and smirked. His face was coming close to mine then he whispered in my ear "Don't worry, I think you'll actually have fun." I was getting madder by the second.

He started unbuttoning my button-up polo and smirked. 'So she wears Polka dotted underwear. How fun.' I slightly moved my head to my left but he pulled my chin back to face him. He started putting his hand on my chest. The boy Mochu got his camera and I saw flashes and heard clicks. Natsume was groping my chest over and over. No matter how much I resisted.

Then he took off one of his hands to put on my chin. He pulled my lips to his and started making out with me. I felt a lot of tongue. It was gross. I felt red in the face though. So many pictures were being taken. I felt dirty all over. I stopped breathing and pulled away from the kiss. At the moment, tears rolled down my sullen face.

He still smirked and tolled his friends to get out and to lock the door. I didn't seem scared but I really was. He got off for a bit, I didn't know why until he bent down. He took off my skirt and he started rubbing my thighs. I was now frightened. He got on me and he took my virginity.


	9. I Don't Deserve This

I Don't Deserve This

_This shouldn't have happen_

_But I know You Have a plan for me_

_But why Aren't you here,_

_When I need you most?_

As He finished, he took my ropes off. I was naked sitting on a toilet. I felt sick to my stomach.

* * *

_Afterwards_

As I put my clothes on I whispered loud enough for him to hear "Why, why did you do this to me?" He thought I was pathetic. I was holding myself together as If I were to fall apart. "I was just showing you the true power of a man." I was confused and I didn't get it at all.

"I'll tell you this now. If you ever get in my way or do something you regret, I'll show these pictures to everyone." My eyes widened, and stayed quiet. I felt even more sick. I looked at the toilet and then I threw up. He watched me then bent down to pat my back.

I didn't get it. He was the one who made me feel so sick, yet he's comforting me. Does he have a split personality or something cause it seems that he does. I just kept throwing up and when I finished and flushed the toilet, he gave me his water bottle. My eyes narrowed, but I took it.

I walked over to the sink and washed out my mouth. It felt disgusting. I wanted to punch this guy so badly, but I just couldn't. I didn't want to look like some bitchy whore, who haves sex with a guy in a bathroom. He came from behind me and whispered gently "You will now be my entertainment. Be prepared to do stuff like this again."

My eyes widened but he already was at the door. He unlocked it and I followed him out. Classes seemed to be over so I walked to my door. As I got there I saw Hotaru and Ruka making out. This made me feel even more sick. Hotaru broke the kiss and said "Ruka, lets go." And they left. I ran to my room and shut my door close.

* * *

_Back To my Room_

My head was spinning. I didn't know what to do. Now that I remember, Ruka wasn't there when I was getting harassed. Oh God, Please save me!

I don't know why but I was starting to be hostile. No, paranoid. Even if there was a creek in the door, I got scared. I didn't want to go to dinner, but I had to. I just couldn't though. I mean, what if I saw Hyuga?

I paced back and forth for like ten minutes, but I didn't know what to do. I just couldn't go to dinner. Even if I needed to eat. I'm just to damn scared to get close to anyone. I felt so dirty.

I ran into my bathroom and started taking a bath. I scrubbed so hard that I made scratches in my own skin. It was sickening. I felt horrible. I felt like those stupid idiots who loose there virginity by getting drunk at parties. The only thing is, I didn't get drunk at a lame-ass party. I was attacked and I couldn't help it.

* * *

_Forced in the lunch room_

I was praying the whole way to the Lunch Room. 'Dear God! Save me from this hell.' I was scared out of my wits. I didn't know what to do. I had to do something though. I opened the door to the room and sat at a empty table. A robot made came over to drop off my food, then left.

I looked down at my Caesar salad and fillet mignon. I cut into and took a bite. My taste buds popped. It was delicious, but I didn't get to enjoy it. Hyuga came and sat next to me. I heard girls whining and crying because his act of being with me. I eyed him then said "Why are you here Hyuga." But my eyes left him when I saw my best friend sitting with her boy.

He let out a 'Tch' and responded "I thought I told you that your my entertainment." My eyes widened, I put my hand up but he put it back down. While no one was looking he rubbed my upper thigh, but he noticed something. He started looking at my whole body. "Why are there scratches all over your body?" he hissed. I was starting to remember then he grabbed me took both of our dinners and dragged me to his room.

* * *

_The Devils Lair _

He put our food down on the table then dragged me to his bed. He ripped open the buttons of my polo and his eyes widened. My whole body was scratched up. He hissed out once more "Why are there scratches all over your body?" I recollected my train of thought and replied "I was scrubbing to hard when I took a bath. He looked angered "You idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself?" He retorted. I shrugged it off. He glared then tried to talk calmly "Eat your food. Your staying over the night here. I have a feeling you might commit suicide."

I looked up at him and thought 'why does he care, its his fault for me doing this.' Just looking at him made me feel sick. I wanted to run away, but he wouldn't let me.

So I went to his table and finished my dinner sitting across from him. I thought my second dinner in Gakuen Alice was going to be horrible, but I didn't think it would be this terrible. I thought he'd fool around and black mail me even more, but instead I'm his prisoner.

What the hell is going on?!!!


	10. Wait A Minute

* * *

Wait a Minute

_Memories come and also go_

_I go back in time and_

_Remember, my horrid past_

Hey Everyone! I hope You guys like my story so far!

I sort of get side track, so if your wondering about Mikan and Natsumes bathroom incident and her work chapter, then this chapter might put things align.

* * *

I don't get it... I felt like this same thing happened to me before. Like in my past.

* * *

Natsume told me to get on his bed, so I did. My memories started flowing into my mind. One by one the horrible memories I tried to forget were coming back. I looked up at Natsume and spoke "Natsume, I'm not a virgin." He smirked, and I slapped my forehead. I ignored the gestures and cackled "I meant, I lost my virginity before you had sex with me." That made his eyes widened.

Natsume grabbed my wrist and hissed "What the hell did you just say?" I breathe in and whispered "You were never my first. He tried to keep his cool but he push me off his bed. I started to stutter "I, I was r-raped one day. It, it was scary. T-that day, I h-had work a-and a b-bunch of d-drunk m-men started to..." I started bawling. I was scared. I couldn't speak anymore.

Then I felt his hand. Natsume was holding me tightly. I was confused but it seems to me that he was, comforting me. This boy who hurt me a while ago is loving me. Even when though he hated me so much. This boy who seems to be in the same darkness is hugging me. I can't believe this at all. My heart feels so torn.

* * *

_An hour after hug session_

"Natsume, how do you love someone?" He gave me this quizzical look. Then I went on "I mean without getting hurt. How do you love someone with all your heart?" He looked as if he got what I meant and replied "I don't know. Maybe you have to find what you need in that certain person, and hold on to it." He suddenly hugged me tighter.

* * *

**Ruka's P.O.V**

"Hotaru, are you sure we should spy on them?" Ruka whispered into her ear. "Don't worry, these will make me rich, do it alright." Ruka's sweat dropped immediately. If you saw him, you'd feel sorry for him. Hotaru just kept taking pictures of her best friend and she didn't care if they'd give her the worst reputation in the academy.

On the other hand Ruka was beyond worried, but he was intrigued. This was the first time his best friend ever got close to a girl. I mean yah he'd screw other sluts, but he'd never feel anything towards a girl. Ruka was kind of happy for his friend. He wanted to say congrats, you finally found someone to love.

As time passed Mikan brought her hand towards Natsumes face and whispered softly "Thank you for being beside me. I personally have a minor grudge on you, but you have a soft spot." He looked away but smirked "Oh, so I have a soft spot." He pinned her to his bed and started to unbutton her shirt. She looked at him and then kicked him at his general area. He held his stomach and hissed "What the hell was that for. "Well, I don't want to have sex again! We just did it in the stinking mens room, and you think that we can do it again? Hell no!" It kind of sounded like a statement near the end, but oh well.

**End Of P.O.V**

* * *

I can't believe that idiot! Why in the world would he want to do it again! He is the most perverted guy I ever met! I want to kick him again, but that be a bad move. "Natsume, I'm sorry but I just can't sleep with you. I don't want to be categorized as a slut." He suddenly took out a camera and a video camera. "Hmm, if you don't want either of those, then have fun with me. I made these so I can have a toy."

I was fuming! What kind of jerk does this to a girl! Oh wait Natsume! Who the hell does this guy think he is! He is not my master or anything like that! "Hey, Hyuga! I don't know who you are and what you want but-" He cut me off "Hmm, now its strawberries. Can you get anymore childish than that." He chuckled and my eyes began to widen and my vain popped.

I actually flipped a table and he started laughing even more. "What does the table have against you?" He just kept on laughing. It made me madder and madder by the second. Then I heard a flash. I looked outside and saw my best friend taking pictures of me with my unbuttoned polo and my skirt scrunched up high. I fixed myself up and hissed "Hotaru, if you don't give me that camera now, I will literally give you a round house kick." Hotaru gulped and passed the camera to me. I grabbed the memory stick out and stomped on it till it was totally broken.

Then I handed the frickin camera to Hotaru and bellowed "If you ever, I mean ever do that again, I will literally beat the crap out of you!" She nodded but she had a smile no a smirk on her face that you could barely see. Hotaru had other plans even if she didn't have those pictures she just took.

* * *

**Natsumes P.O.V**

I wonder, why didn't Polka Dots say something like that to me? She was probably scared to do something like that to me. I came up from behind her and whispered "Why didn't you threaten me when I did all those dirty things to you?" She turned to me and whispered back "I knew you could beat me. You have many friends who can gang up on me."

I understood everything that she said but Imai came my way. "You, if she comes to me broken hearted or hurt in anyway, I will literally kill you. You got that?" I gave my signature smirk and nodded. What the hell is her problem anyways. I mean she may be related to Polka somehow but who would care for this stupid idiot. Well, I probably am being soft towards her, but why is the Ice Queen giving to shits about her?

**End of P.O.V**

**Hey guys, sorry for the rated 'T' language and all, but it makes this story more teen rated... You know.**

**I hope you guys actually like my story because if you don't, then tell me. I will totally understand.**

**So rate this, favorite this, read it over again so far. Thanks for the reviews and please comment me. **

**If you want me to add something to my chapters like songs that are used in a sequence or a scene you want to read. I will look at it and probably put it in my story.**


	11. Central Town

Central Town

_When life passes you by_

_Watch out_

_Don't give in_

_Live to your fullest_

Hey people thanks for reading Stuck In between! I hope all you guys who read it will give me ideas on what to wright next. So far I'm leaning towards a one-shot for the song You Belong To Me by Taylor Swift. So if you want to read in those lines then comment review and tell me so.

* * *

Great my days in Gakuen alice, is going to be difficult...

* * *

_Morning _

Great I just had to wake up lying in Hyuga Natsumes bed. I felt pretty disgusted by it. I got up just a bit and I saw his face. If you ask me, his sleeping face is pretty cute. I wanted to pinch his cheek, but if I did that, he'd probably shoot me.

So I got up and went towards room. The thing that makes me a bit happy is that my room is right next to his. Were the only special stars in the middle school division. Lucky! Well, as I was getting close to his door, he spoke "Hmm, who knew that you like to sneak around when I'm asleep." I winced a bit with twitching eyes and retorted in a calmer sense "Well, I do need clothes and my back pack. Anyways, I didn't want to wake you up. You look so peaceful when you sleep."

He seemed a little mad at the comment I made but he shooed me off. I was sort of relieved that I finally got to go out of his room. I don't have any feelings for him whatsoever, but I'm happy that he cared enough to take care of me after his mistake.

As I got to my room, I went straight for my bathroom, only to find Youichi. "Where have you been Onee-chan? You weren't shacking up were you?" How does this kid know what 'shacking up' meant? I

shook my head "No I wasn't shacking up and why are you here anyways? Your supposed to be getting ready for class." He replied "I was sort of worried that you might be hurt or something, but when I came in, you weren't here."

I sighed. This kid needs to think about his own self before he thinks of me. Then again, I should be paying attention to him. I looked at him and replied "I'm safe okay and I need a bath so can you move." He nodded and went outside of my room.

By the time I was ready he was sitting on my bed reading a book from my bookcase. I took the book from his hands and pointed to the door. "Youichi, how about we go to that Central Town place together? Just go to class and I'll meet you later, okay?" His eyes widened and he nodded. I was happy that he was happy about my proposal.

* * *

_In class_

I came into the classroom and permy came my way. "Sakura, I told you not to get near my Natsume, didn't I?" I tried to recollect my thoughts but all that came to my mind was "Not really... I can't remember perms." She became red face but she settled down. Well everyone wanted to go to Central town so I wasn't alone. I went up to Hotaru and asked "Do you want to go with me to Central Town?" She nodded and I was very happy.

The day came by and we were talking to our teacher Narumi about central town. We were each given allowances from different star rankings. No stars got 50 rabbits. One stars 300 rabbits. Two stars 500 rabbits. Three stars 1,000 rabbits and special stars 3,000 rabbits. The thing is, I was lucky. Because I was new and needed new clothes and things for my room, the school gave me a advance and extra for my room. All together, I have 9,000 rabbits. Yah, that much! Who'd thought a poor girl like me, would become rich in minutes.

* * *

_In the bus_

I was happy to wee Yo-chan happy. He smiled and ran up to me. As he hugged me he whispered "Onee-chan I'm happy that you still care about me, even when you have no time for me. And even when you and I aren't related one bit. You care for me even when I don't deserve it. Thank You." I don't know why, but I wanted to literally cry. Even with this stoic face of mine, I wanted to show my feelings for Yo-chan. I bent down and hugged him and spoke in his ear "Anything for you, Youichi." He smiled and took my hand.

As the bus came he dragged me to the middle left row seats. Across from us to my right was Hotaru and Inchou. In front of me was Natsume and Ruka. Across from then were a few elementary kids and more people from different classes. I was happy that I got to go shopping for the first time, in along time. I mean yah, I have a laptop and a cell phone and other things, but I need something to fill in the space of my room. Yah, I have a bed, refrigerator, desk, bookcase, nightstand and a garden window (You know one of those windows that stick out so theres like a sitting area connected to it). I needed things to place on those things, I also needed everyday clothes.

* * *

_Central town_

This place was amazing! It was a whole town in between a bunch of forest and schools. Its not as amazing as Tokyo, but it was pretty damn good. I loved the feel of this place. Very pleasing. It had this homey feeling that draws you closer. I wanted to live in a place like this. As Youichi and I got off the bus we went to the town map and chose where to go. We wanted to first go to the cheap clothing department.

The store we first went in was called 'Matilda'. It was somewhat like a Jcpennys or a Macys. It was very nice for kids our age. We both split up and went to our own departments. As I got to the teens department I saw these hella cheap jeans and jean shorts that came maybe two inches before my knees. I grabbed the long jeans and the short ones. Coming up with four in total. As I kept walking I found very cute t-shirts. I found a sesame street t-shirt that said 'Peace On The Streets'. I also found a cute pikachu t-shirt. But what caught my eyes were the dresses. I found a orange chiffon spaghetti strap dress. It was pretty cheap so I got it. I also found a lace back racer top. It was to die for. I also found a white hoodie with a brand called Aeropostale. I also under garments (I know, don't need to know that) and I bought sleeping wear.

I went straight to the shoe department while holding my chosen items. I searched everywhere for the perfect shoes. I found Nike orange and white high tops on sale. I also got these black Passion- premium frill sandals. With everything I bought all together it came out to be 200 rabbits. I love sales so much! Now I have 8,800 rabbits left. On the other hand Youichi had less since he is a third star. He had 3,000 to spend but now he only has 2,700 rabbits. Can't believe he spent more than me. I mean, he's seven years old. How much clothes would he need?

Both of decided to go to Hotaru's shop. It was close by and it seemed pretty famous(if you ask me). In there was t.v's, computers and all these weird hefty gadgets. I saw a moped that looked fun to ride. If you lifted the seat up, there was a very large compartment for your baggage. It wasn't expensive, but it wasn't cheap either. It was about 250 rabbits. I wanted it so bad though. So I placed it on hold, while I looked around more. I found a miniature TV with cable hooked up when bought, it also has your favorite movies recorded on it already,so I placed that on hold as well. The thing that caught my eye was the Baka Gun 3.0. Maybe it would help out a bit. So all together I spent 400 rabbits in her shop. As I went out, I placed all my bags in the compartment and pressed the 'shrink' button. It shrinks everything in it and turns into a remote control. So you can take it around with you.

It was getting late so we went straight to our dorms. Yo-chan had so much fun he almost spent all his money. I on the other hand came back with quite a lot left. I came back with 8,200 rabbits. I spent 100 rabbits on plants and their pots, with the little green fertilizer balls and a oxygenating watering can(it can create oxygenated water that oxygenates plants and roots). I started planting these beautiful star shaped candied aroma flowers. I also planted this tree plant that grows up to 4" and grows red flowered candy.

Unloading my things and planting things was fun. I put the TV on my bed side table and my clothes in the washer and dryer. I placed my orange moped near my kitchen and my Baka Gun in one of my drawers. I placed my shoes next to my school shoes in the bottom of my closet. I had a pair of white Marc Ecko rubber shoes for P.E shoes and black classic boulevard school shoes. I was so happy that my room was more homey. It felt better and more welcoming. I felt like staying here will be a bit peaceful.


	12. Hot Mess

Hot Mess

_I'm not the type for friends with benefits_

_I want to love _

_I don't want to fall in the dark_

_I'm gonna brake these chains_

_So set me free_

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope that you will support Stuck in Between. If you can, tell people about this story! I want my writing to be more out there. **

* * *

If life got better, then why am I in this hell...

* * *

_Starting to stand_

It was two weeks after I went to Central town with Yo-chan. Class sucks, Shishou barely comes by and Natsume, is trying to make my life a living hell. Yah, he has some good points but at the moment, I want to rip him into shreds.

Yesterday Natsume brought me to the forest. He unbuttoned my button-up, and got all the pleasure he wanted. He is the most perverted guy I ever met. I mean, he tries to touch me whenever. He started to go to more of our classes. The only reason he did that was to rub against my thigh. I'm serious. He's always holding my thigh in class. The worst part is that I turn so pink and sometimes I let out soft moans. He is driving me insane.

At times like this I don't know what to do. I don't know if were friends with benefits or blackmailed love. I have a feeling that this is going to be a mess. I mean I used to be a good girl in a way, but now I feel dirty. I mean, sometimes I wake up in my bra next to him.

This guy is just fooling around with me, its sickening. Gratefully its P.E! Today were playing basketball, my favorite. The thing I didn't like was that girls had to wear bloomers. The worst about it is that we have to tuck in our shirts. Natsume just smirked at me. My Marc Ecko rubber shoes were now sobbing with me.

"Hey Polka, nice bloomers. It really shows your shape." Natsume whispered in my ear. I turned hot pink by the time he said 'nice bloomers'. This day is going to be hella long. As I turned away, he groped my butt. My eyes widened and I shrieked "What the hell!" But before he could say anything, the P.E coach came and lectured me.

* * *

_After Lecture_

After my long horrid lecture, we started a game of basketball. I was so happy, I was wearing my sleeping Gir wristband. I was also chosen as point guard. The thing is Natsume was our center. I hated being in a team with him. Its like putting a cat with a mouse. He's the cat trying to kill me, and I'm the mouse trying to run away.

As the game went on I made four shots already and Natsume made three. It was seven to three. Actually Natsume and I are a good team. Yah, we fight off the court, but when were on court were a team. It was exciting and exhilarating. I wanted the game to go on. I passed the ball to Natsume, Natsume passed to Ruka and the ball came back to me. **Swish** I made it! The team won twenty to five. We did amazing.

As everyone was walking in, Natsume grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms. He put his lips over mine and kissed me. I felt a lot of tongue. Yes, it was gross but what could I do. I couldn't possibly break it, or else he'd show the pictures to everyone and I'd be labeled as 'class whore'. I felt some sort of sensation and I started to kiss back. My arms were around his neck.

"Ahem" We broke the kiss and saw the person I wouldn't want to see the most, shishou... Why was he here? "Mikan, its good to see that your having a lot of fun in your new school, but please don't kiss in public." I turned beat red. Natsume saw me and put his arm around me. "Old man, I don't know what you are to Polka, but she's already mine." Shishous eyes widened and he looked down at me.

"Mikan, you did THAT, with HIM?" I turned more pink. I pushed Natsumes arm off of me and ran towards the locker room. I heard Shishou scream out "Wait one minute Mikan!" I can't believe I just left like that. I feel sick to my stomach. I didn't want to look bad in front of my own teacher.

As I got to my locker I fell to my knees. I didn't know what to do I was scared and I just didn't want to look like a ho. Its all your frickin fault! Natsume I hate you. Your messing up my life! I wanted to scream that so loud but I just couldn't. The only thing that could come out was my small sobs. My life is getting worse and worse by the second.

* * *

_Out and to my room_

I was looking down while I walked to my room. I knew that I wasn't gonna eat my dinner in the dinning hall. I was gonna cook for myself. I couldn't stand to see anyone. Especially shishou. If I saw him now, I wouldn't know what to say. I felt so dirty it was sickening.

In my room I saw my tree and flowers blossomed. The tree I got was ready to pick. You can eat the flower that blooms. On my star shaped one, It grew fast. It was already 12 inches wide and 6 inches tall. No matter how amazed I was though, I didn't know what was going on with my life.

I went over to take a shower. I changed into my 'I love Gir' t-shirt and matching pajama pants. I walked up into my kitchen and took out meat, green onions, Korean sauce, diced carrots, rice and kimchi. I started to marinate the meat and vegetables in the Korean BBQ sauce. I also put the rice in the rice cooker. By the time I started to eat, I was already thinking about what I'm going to do with the situation I'm going through.

I don't know how I'm going to get Natsume off my back, and how I'll explain to Shishou, but I'll find a way. Nothing can get harder than this. So I just have to wait for the good to arise. I will find my patience and live to the fullest. I can't let things like black mail keep me from living my life.


End file.
